Ultraman Orion: Episode 10
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Invading Victims Appears: Mutated Cyborg- Alien Gorgos Prologue Orion's specium ray blew apart a Ray-Yu as he battled with his fellow Ultras above the skies of a doomed world, a red world. He knew this place, he could see his captain, a red older Ultra battling a modified Ray-Yu as they both fell through the atmosphere. It was then that they flew past him, the devices meant to prevent their escape now sped of to the sun, Orion couldn't say why he could do nothing, perhaps it was because of the Ray-Yu stopping him, or because he was weak, too weak to blow away his opposition. Regardless he could only watch in defeat, in horror was a wave of plasma sped towards him, his comrades and the planet they had tried to protect. Alex awoke in his tent in the dead of night, sweating bullets as some would say. He was breathing heavily as he tried to calm his mind. "Why...?" he mused to himself "Why now of all the times to dream about that...?" Alex left his tent and looked up at the starry night sky. "Well...?" asked the Commander. The STAR Zephyr base was in an uproar, the Elite team had gathered in their meeting room where Vincent was trying to track an object now entering the inner orbits of the solar system. "This thing..." said Vincent "It's gone, some type of cloaking technology surely...damn!" Out in the void the ship moved ever closer to Earth, a large cynlider shaped vessel with an organic, bumpy design, it moved with an aura of doom. said an alien in its own tongue Chapter 1 Alex yawned as he sat before the river, he was performing ritual meditation, but in truth he was just bored. There hadn't been any recent monster attacks or alien plots in the last couple of weeks and he was getting tired of having to sit and do nothing. "Uh...maybe I should go into to town...but I have no money..." he said to himself before sighing. Alex suddenly became serious as he looked back, Mizuki came out of the woods. "Hey Orion..." she said walking calmly. Alex said nothing. "Communications were down and the commander wanted to talk to you." "Stop..." he said calmly, coldly "and identify yourself..." "What...? Orion it's me, Mizuki..." "Firstly, I don't know where you got your information, but Mizuki calls me Alex, secondly get a better hologram projector, your shadow is showing..." 'Mizuki' looked down at her very large and inhuman looking shadow and sneered. "And finally I am an Ultra, a Space Ranger, attacking me is grounds to exterminate you by Galactic Law..." "Did you law save our world...?" Alex only had time to raise his eyebrow before 'Mizuki' fired an energy blast from her hands. 'She' smirked. "That was my favorite rock..." The invader turned around to see Alex land behind 'her'. "Now identify yourself...!" "You would like that wouldn't you..." Alex's eyes flashed and 'Mizuki' recoiled from the bright light before the disguise shattered into particles, revealing a humanoid that resembled a robotic crab. "You...are unknown to me and I have memorized most species..." "Our form was lost in your stupid war Ultra!" The creature ran at him but Alex crossed his arm opening them forward and shooting a blast of sparkling white light that surged through the creature bringing it to its knees. "Finish me..." "Not before I get some answers, who are you and why are you targeting Earth?" "You should know, but then again, we don't look like how we did in times long past, since that wretched between you lot and the Machine Empire...!" "What...?" said Alex surprised. The alien suddenly exploded in a large fireball, but Alex stood untouched as a transparent shield of energy protected him. "Just who are these guys...?" "SERIOUSLY!" shouted the real Mizuki in the STAR Elite meeting room. Vincent rubbed his ears as he moved away from her. "How does that get past our defense systems..." "Mizuki..." said the Commander. Mizuki sat down and was quiet. "Obviously we are dealing with advance alien intelligence here, the question is are they friendly...?" "When have they ever...?" "Ultraman seems friendly enough..." said Vincent "Besides Ultraman, who here has the legal right to be on our planet. If this is an observer they have a crappy way of going about their job..." "Mizuki is correct..." said the commander "But the powers that be want this situation to be handle diplomatically. There is already a crowd of rival group, those who hate aliens and those who think every little green man is out cosmic brother. We can't just go shooting at it when we like." The team continued to look at the monitors, the video feeds from their own people, the satellite images and the new feeds, all centered upon the massive alien tower that had suddenly appeared in the middle of a city. Chapter 2 "Fools...!" said a voice in the dark. It was in a dark room with circular monitors showing images from around the tower. "Can he not have disposed of one Ultra...?" "Are you insane...!?" shouted another voice. "Who dares...!?" "I dare, the Ultra is the single greatest threat to any plans you have of invasion! By now you must now the power they wield, yet you talk as though he is just some primitive to dismiss!" "He is just an Ultra..." "And they rule the universe, they won the great war, the cosmos is theirs. If that one calls for backup any hopes we have of gaining a new home are gone! This is no time for you to feel macho, deal with the threat as it truly is, not as you ego allows...!" "You dare...!?" Sparks flew as something metallic scrapped across something metal. "I dare...! I have that right, you presented yourself as the savior of our species and we accepted you. You rule because WE decided to follow you and for no other reason. If you cannot produce the results YOU promised then we have no reason to follow you anymore...!" There was a clanging of metal as the alien walked away. "Master...?" said a third voice. "I really hate that one...?" said the first alien "But she is correct, I cannot afford to underestimate him, we cannot afford it..." Outside the tower the crowds had to be separated, those with HATE where on one side, those that opposed their views stood on the other and they flung insults back and forth. STAR riot police had to stand between them as the people for HATE accused them of being 'alien lovers' and such. They demanded that they used the Maser tanks they had brought to attack the tower. "Wow..." said Mizuki sitting on her car with Haley checking her tablet computer. "What...?" asked Haley, not looking her direction. "What a peaceful world we live in..." Mizuki said sarcastically "I think I'm beginning to understand what Orion meant with all that talk about 'interference'..." "There may be hope for you yet..." said Alex who suddenly appeared beside them. "Woah..." said Haley "How did you get here...?" "It's called walking..." he said with a smirk "Okay..." said Mizuki "So are you are to bust up the tower...?" Alex looked at it. The black of his eyes turned white and glowed as he scanned it with his Ultra senses. "I can't just destroy it, especially not with all these people here. Besides, I have to give them a chance to explain themselves..." "Wouldn't it be easier to just blast them to be safe...?" "That's called police brutality, I am not part of the Military Division, I am part of the Scouting Division..." "Which means what...?" "I'm a policeman...and a map maker..." Mizuki stared at him for a moment before she and Haley broke into laughter. "It's not that funny..." said an annoyed Alex "Impossible..." said the alien. He was watching Alex from one of his monitors "Why is it here...but not attacking...?" "He's just talking to those natives...?" "Why, they are just primitives, why should he be concerned about them...?" "I don't know but we should move to make sense of this. Any reason why he isn't attacking us a reason we must discover..." Chapter 3 "So..." said the commander "What can you tell me about that tower...?" "Nothing actually..." said Vincent. The two were in the meeting room with communication links open to the rest of the team. "Come again..." "This tower's structure is resistant to any attempts to scan it, people have attempted to touch it but have been stopped by an invisible wall of force..." "A force field..." "My thoughts exactly, the various aparatus on top the tower are also of a design I've never seen before, there is no telling what they are for..." The commander sighed. "To think I'm beginning to miss old fashion Kaiju..." Alex sat outside a cafe, leaning on a railing and looking at the various groups protesting for and against the presence of aliens. Alex looked annoyed at the whole situation at the tower, at the cultural contamination these creatures had caused. "Whoever you are..." said Alex, musing to himself "You'd better have a good excuse for being here..." Just as he said that Alex turned and to the side and then left. He walked at a quick speed until he dead stopped in an alleyway. He turned to see two policemen. "Good Morning sir..." said one of them, the other remained silent with a glare in his eye at Alex. "We have some questions for you..." "Ask away..." "I hope you don't, mind but we would prefer to ask you at the station..." "Spare me the attempts at deception..." "Sorry...?" "Firstly, it's the afternoon, not the morning, secondly, I am an Ultra, I can see the 'shimmer' of holograms...I can also see through them, so again...don't bother..." The police began to move towards Alex. "What are you doing...?" he said with an annoyed tone. "Attacking you..." "Dude, I'm an Ultra, obviously I'm a Space Ranger, you don't just attack me, that's grounds for me to zap you...!" "Space Ranger...? What's that, some fancy term for..." "Okay, what is your galactic identification code...?" "Excuse me...?" "Or Alien, that planet, this planet...?" "Alien Gorgos..." Alex's eyebrows went up in shock. "That's...impossible, your world was destroyed in the Machine War...!" "Yes your war..." the other alien growled "Right...I forgot that you were a Hick race..." "Excuse me...?" said the first alien. "Oh, sorry, it's an actual term, any species or civilization that has reached Space Age but maintains an isolationist existence is considered a backward species. This is because you are left unaware of many of the norms of interplantary customs..." "What, that everyone invades everyone...?" the aliens laughed. "Of all the species that make up our current Space-Time Zone, or universe if you want to be simple, the number of species that actively engage in invasion make up 0.0001 percent of the total know civilizations and species." The aliens were silent. "Okay, so why are you here...?" "I'm an Ultra..." Alex raised his bracelet and it created a holographic symbol "A Space Ranger, a member of Space Patrol, the police force of the universe as designated by the Universal Council..." "The what...?" "All spacefaring species in the universe have come together to form an alliance under the Galactic Law, all legal matters between races are handled by the Universal Council, made up of the oldest and most powerful of species. It is Galactic Law that we Space Rangers uphold..." "Oh...so what was the Machine War about then...?" "The Machine Empire became an Invasive species even after attempts were made to settle the problem diplomatically. Allying with other cybernetic races, they sought to enslave and convert all other organics into the cyborg drone slaves. Your planet was one of their targets, we fought to stop them but the commander at that battle unleashed an experimental weapon to wipe us out. While the supernova did us nothing, it...well you were there..." The aliens became cautious now. "What do you mean, the Super Nova did nothing...are you cybernetics so advance...?" "We Ultras are not cyborgs, we are beings of light, unfiltered stellar rays heal and feeds us..." They laughed. "Beings or 'light...? Don't make us laugh...take him, our leader wants to speak with him..." The other alien moved towards Alex and reach for him, but Alex grabbed his arm instead. The other alien was shocked as his much stronger companion was forced to his knees. "We are also called the 'most evolved forms of humanoid life' and no, we didn't give ourselves that title...Now about your leader..." Chapter 4 Alex walked through the corridors, biomechanical constructs with dim lights. As he passed each hallway he noticed more aliens, some were bigger than others but all stood as tall as an adult. Alex took note of this. Alex eventually followed the aliens into a main room, a large room where other aliens had gathered. At the other end were the monitors the aliens were using and their leader. Asked the leader annoyed The two aliens explained everything Alex had told them. The leader pushed him aside and rushed Alex grabbing him by the neck. Alex was calm. said Alex, surprising them all with mastery of their knowledge. He grabbed the alien's arm and twisted effortlessly forcing the alien to release him before he pushed him away. The leader was taken back There was silence. The leader emitted a bright light from his pincers, leaving Alex and everyone surprised. Orion revealed his true form Orion disappeared in a flash of light. said another alien Chapter 5 "Do you trust them...?" asked Mizuki. "No..." replied Alex "but as a Hick race, I am legally and morally bound to give them a chance. I also checked their complex, it did have FTL technology but it is damaged, they were making repairs to it..." Alex was in the meeting room with most of STAR Elite. Only Tachibana was out, on the scene with his security forces. "So, what's the Machine War...?" asked Vincent. "Aurora mentioned it and you said these aliens survived it." Alex sighed. "Thousands of years ago, there was a civilization that came to be known as the Machine Empire. These people had cyber-converted themselves leaving only brains..." "Sounds like fun..." said Vincent. It was hard to tell if he was serious. "If you were a noble, everyone else was turned into a mindless drone, with second-class parts. Eventually the drones broke down and with no means of reproduction, they turned to kidnapping other humanoids. We put a stop to that." "But..." "We offered them Loom technology an artificial way to reproduce, remove the problem that made them a problem. Instead the demanded our 'cybernetics'..." "But Ultras have no technology in them, do they..." "No we don't. They began a war against the Ultras, joining with other cyborg races to cyber-convert all organics; the Machine War. Truth be told the war was to end 'Ultra Rule' and the conversion of organics was just a ploy to control our movements. In the end, several planets were lost, their own world was completely destroyed." "Huh, so you guys blew it up..." said Mizuki in an off-handed sort of way. Alex was silent. "What...?" "My brother and I were the ones who destroyed their planet..." There was silence in the room from the team when they realized that two Ultras could destroy an entire planet. "You've never really shown any such ability..." said Haley. "If I fired my beam at full power..." said Alex "Or any second tier Ultra, the blast would be nuclear in scale, but I digress. These aliens, their world was destroyed by a supernova caused by the enemy's weapon. We thought them dead, if we had looked carefully..." "You were there..." said Mizuki "Yeah..." said Alex "I remember their world, how it looked before the Empire burned it all... Regardless, they are legally entitled to be given a chance, I cannot attack them but I can intercede if there is an altercation between them and mankind." "Keep the peace..." said the Commander. "Yes..." Alex stood atop the mountain, his hands were in his pockets and he was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. He was remote-viewing the tower, seeing all the things that were going on around it, the people calling for alien blood and the people calling for interstellar peace. Then they came, the flashes, he remember himself in space, clashing with giant robot kaiju with his fellow Ultras beside him. He turned back to the tower. He saw Luter destroying a robot. He looked at the tower, he could feel the flames of the sun wrapping around his body infusing it with strength as he saw the world beneath him burn. He turned his mind back to the tower. He saw his loved being crushed beneath the heels of dark Ultras. When Alex opened his eyes, he was sweating bullets. He wiped his face and took one deep breath to slow down his heart beat. He turned and saw a girl behind the tree, about his age with red pigtails and wearing a white blouse under a blue dress. "I already talked with your leader..." said Alex. "How...?" "You look like a marketing character..." There was silence for a moment. "Where you there...?" "...Yes..." "Why did you fight above our world, why...?!" Alex turned back around. "Because your people would not evacuate..." "What...?" "I...we were cadets back then, we were not supposed to see action, but in the system over the Machine Empire was heading towards your world. We were sent to move your population in case the adults were defeated." "You lie, our government...!" "Was previously warned, but you're a hick race remember, would it really surprise you that they didn't listen?" She looked down in shame. "Tell me, why do you fight, why do you Ultras fight for justice and all of that...?" "I won't presume to speak for the others...but I am tired of seeing people die...innocent people..." "What was her name...?" Alex gave her a look "Sorry...I was trying to contact your but your mind was just open..." He turned back around. "Her name was Diana..." "I would like a home, I would like children, can your truly deliver these things to us...?" "On my honor, on everything I believe in and uphold, I can and I will, provided you obey the law and leave..." She had a scared look on her face. Chapter 6 The couple were busy taking photos of the tower, they were away from the arguing crowds, than tanks, the soldiers. Tired of all of the noise they retreated back, heading home. As they walked through the alley they were unaware of the man following them, or his unusually large shadow... "Well...?" asked Haley. "That't the fourth case..." said Vincent "A couple has been reported missing, their last known location was around the tower..." "Damn it...!" said Mizuki "Why don't we just blast those bastards...?" The commander hit her on the head with a book. "Because we don't know if it is them or people are trying to force our hand..." "What do you mean...?" "People, like this HATE group have been blaming us for the recent alien attacks. Mostly family members of Victims like that Alien Hush case. They are blaming us for failing to protect the Earth...." "They think..." said Haley "That all aliens should be met with an immediate military response.!" "You sound like you would get along..." said Vincent to Mizuki "Pray tell what's wrong with being a little cautious...?" "You know full well why...!" shouted the commander "We know that the wider universe is a peaceful place, it is your actions that made Earth a target for all of these invaders, it was that exact same opinion that caused all of this...!" "That was all Zoe's doing...!" "And no one else on this team but you would've pulled the trigger!" There was silence in the room. Mizuki was taken back. "The only reason you have not been fired is because you're a good pilot and leader and because I haven't made that little fact known to the UN, who are just itching for a scapegoat!" Mizuki looked away in shame. "You, we are here to protect the Earth and its people, not wage wars for petty vengeance, remember that or turn your badge...dismissed..." "Sir..." "Why are you still here...?" Mizuki left the room. In her room Mizuki slammed her fist into wall. "You alright...?" She turned back to see Haley. "I'm fine...not I'm not! I made one mistake, one and the Commander is never going to let me forget it!" "That's not the point..." "Oh, then what is the point...?" "Mizuki, you tried to kill Alex didn't you, then you nearly killed the princess, both times you attacked an alien that later turned out to be an ally. The thing is you never learned your lesson have you...?" "What, I..." "Every time you see an alien or face a kaiju, admit it, you're thinking about her. Alex, Orion, he already explained how invaders are the minority, how our fear is wrong. Right now we face the real problem that Earth may be seen as the invaders. It has already been made clear that your train of thought and that of HATE, are only going to lead this world to problems, but you still refuse to change that way of thinking..." "What is wrong with wanting to protect the Earth...?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO PROTECT ANYONE...!" There was an awkward slience for a moment. "You and HATE, all you want is revenge, even if that takes this world down a dark path of death of suffering, the same things you are complaining about. Orion, the Ultras have already shown that, that path has no future... So why are you still on it...?" Haley left, leaving Mizuki alone in her room. Chapter 7 The alarms went of, the Elite team ran into their meeting room where the Commander and Vincent were waiting. Vincent was busy working as the commander turned and looked at them. "What's wrong...?" asked Tachibana. "The tower..." said Vincent "Is showing high energy activity, it suddenly spiked..." "So..." said Mizuki "They are leaving....?" They watched the monitors, the electricity arced around the top of the tower, causing the people to run away as some bolts shot down into the pavement. Then it appeared, a holographic image of the alien leader. "Humans..." he said "listen carefully for I have taken the effort to learn your primitive tongue! I am the leader of the refugees from the planet Gargos, we are known among the Universal Community as Alien Gargos as you are known Alien Earth. I wish to make clear our intentions...conquest, we are the superior civilization, humbled by the blunder of the Ultras, as such we shall take this world as our own. Your kind is but vermin, so long as you surrender, some of you will be allowed to live. If you wish to attack us know this, our vessel, this tower, was made to brave stellar storms, your nuclear weapons cannot pierce our shields and if you do..." An image of several people in transparent pods appeared. "You would destroy your own! And to Orion, the 'Ultraman' that protects this world, its vermin, we defy you, come as face our power, face the vengeance of Gargos!" "I guess not..." "Unfortunately..." The group turned around to see Alex with a stranger, a man. "Alex...?" The man glowed, transforming into one of the aliens, one with a smaller build. The team readied their guns but Alex stood between them. "Move...!" "No..." said Alex calmly. "She is not with him..." "Him? She...?" The alien stepped forward. "We of planet Gargos had long been ruled by an oppressive government. Karn is but the last of the royals, he took control at the end of our world by force and lead us across the universe...into war and battle to steal a homeworld. Each time we were driven back, by the natives or Ultras. Orion here has explained how our government refused the help of the Ultras to evacuate to a safe place. Our fear and hatred only brought about our lowly fates. Our world...gone, our bodies ravaged and needing heavy cybernetics to survive, most of our children are still born. We want a future, so my group has separated from Karn's we hope to give our children a future and so we have joined hands with the Ultra who once tried to save our world, we have joined hands with Earth." "Your assistance is welcomed..." said the Commander "But can you tell us how to get inside...?" "Yes, but I would advise using necessary force, Karn has declared war and despite what he say, he more than likely plans to wipe you all out..." "Alex...?" said Mizuki "you alright with us wiping the floor with this alien...?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "He had his chance, by law he has no more provisions to protect him. Those that stand with him will also have to face justice..." Mizuki was a little taken back by the coldness of his statement, so was the rest of the team. They figured out very quickly, Alex/Orion, he was past being nice, now that his offer friendship was so foolishly rejected. "My lord Karn...!" said one of the aliens. "What is it...?" "Several of our operatives in the field have just cut communication..." "Let me guess, the females..." "Mostly and some males." "So, her faction is gone, so be it, we have no need of cowards or traitors! So long as the hostages are within our grasps the humans will do nothing..." "Does STAR really plan to do nothing...?" asked a reporter. The commander was at a large conference surrounded by reporters, civilians, cameras but kept separate by guards. "No..." he replied "STAR is simply not going to share its plans at this moment. If and when we retaliate to this alien's declaration of war we do not want the enemy to be aware of our plans..." "If you had acted before this would never have happened....!" shouted a civilian woman, the others began an uproar until the commander slammed his fist onto the stand. "From out interactions with the being known as Ultraman Orion and other aliens who have come to this world peacefully, we have learned somethings about the wider universe. We learned that for all the invaders that plague it, they are a minority, less than that. We learned that we, who fall slave, to our own hatred, fear and aprehensions to the unknown have more in common with these invaders than the countless peaceful races we have yet to meet. STAR exists to protect mankind, to protect the Earth and we have learned to do that, we cannot simply shoot any and every visitor to this world without just cause. If we are to make the Earth safe, we must prove to the wider universe that we are a race of rational beings. STAR will see to the defeat of these invaders and the safety of the hostages, but we will do so by being slave to our own failings! This conference is over...!" Chapter 8 The alarms went of in the tower, illuminating the once dark domain with red light. There was a sudden explosion blowing open a hole in the wall. In ran STAR Elite, Tachibana, Mizuki, Haley and Alex, all sporting plasma rifles or pistols which they used to take down anyone in their way. They were followed by STAR soldiers, for this reason Alex kept his covered, since he had grown accustomed to it. Alien soldiers came to stop them but they were shot down, mostly by Mizuki and her dual wielded pistols. They followed Alex, whose Ultra Senses lured them to hostages. While they entered the room, the group, Military and hostages, found themselves outside, but their military base, out of the pods, all thanks to a bright light. Alex then turned to his real objective... "Sir..." said an operator "The Ultra is heading this way!" There was a ruckus in the command room. "Stand your ground...!" shouted Karn, "We will not bow to the tyranny of the Ultras!" The door was blown open and two energy bullets took down the aliens beside Karn. Alex marched in, his very angry face now visible. "So, you finally show your true colors...!" Karn was shot in the side of the face, knocking him down. "You CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Shouted Alex "I came here and explained everything to you, gave you a chance to find peace, but all you want to do is conquer and ruin another world!" "Our world is gone because of you and your war..." "A war we fought in your name and that all the other innocents of the universe!" "Who asked for you help?!" Alex was taken back. "So, you really think that, that your people aren't worth saving?" "What...?" "You needed help, and we gave it, we failed but we gave it nonetheless, and now you lay there and question why we even bothered to help you in the first place? Clearly you don't care, you rejected my offer for help, to solve your problems to do what, conquer and die out?" "We will survive, we will..." "You will rot and die! Face the facts, your people are dying, slowly but surely and you do not have the technology, or the time to solve the issue! I will give you just this one last chance, surrender and let your people live..." "Fire...!" Alex swung his pistol taking out all the other alien in the room, and then pointing at Karn. "No, we will be victorious, we will..." "You are a sad, pathetic thing, such a megalomaniac that you would drive your own people to extinction, just to gain power..." "You know nothing...!" "...Like there is something to learn...?" The alien roared up, but Alex shot him in the chest, knocking him back down. Alex turned to leave when he turned back around and put up a shield, stopping the alien's attack. He looked to see the being healing as an alien behind him disappeared into the ground. "You disgust me...?" "The feeling is mutual, now I will crush you and this world....!" The alien screamed out as wires shot out of his body and into the ground. The floor, walls and ceiling all began to move and wriggle about. Alex's senses alerted him to the problem, the energy and functions of the tower, all the 'bio-mass' inside of it, was converging in the alien's body. Alex doubted the others knew about this. "So be it..." said Alex. He raised his bracelet and disappeared in a flash of light. "Sir..." said one of the soldiers to Tachibana "Something strange is happening to the tower. Tachibana and company looked at the tower via binoclars as it morphed into a giant version of Karn. They then turned away from the bright light that heralded Orion's appearance. "So much for peace..." said Mizuki "It's a good thing we evacuated the city..." "If you have the time to talk..." said Tachibana "Then you have the time to get into your fighter..." Chapter 9 Karn rushed forward, stabbing his pincers at Orion, who dodged to the side and leaned back before grabbing one and delivering several punches to Karn's chest. Orion then grabbed the alien and threw him down the street. When he landed Orion delivered a knee into his back and began to punch the alien repeatedly before Karn stood up and threw him off. Orion rolled back several blocks before getting and charged again. Kan lunged his pincers forward but Orion deflected them with circular inward and outward blocks before delivering a charged punch to his chest. Karn skid back and Orion charged forward, punching but Karn knocked away his punch and countered with a jab to the collar, the force and shock of which knocked him down. Karn jumped on Orion and began to beat up, Orion crossing his arms. Karn was then momentarily distracted by laser fire from Mizuki's squad. As they flew away, Karn readied his pincer to fire on them, only to be hit by Orion's Chakra Beam. Explosion went of all over his body and Karn screamed out in pain just before Orion pushed him of. Karn stumbled back and Orion charged forward to punch him when a rocket hit him in the shoulder. Both giant's stopped and turned to a building. There was a man there, Orion recognized him as the father of a youth killed by Alien Hush. He had a rocket launcher and was reloading it. "You F@cking Aliens!" he shouted "this is for my son...!" He fired another into Orion's chest, onto his protectors. Orion didn't even flinch, that rocket did even less damage than before. As annoyed as he was Orion couldn't help but feel bad for them. "Huh" said Karn "You chose them over us..." He fired a blast from his pincer but Orion protected the man with his hand. "Oh, like you're perfect..." said Orion "But we are, we are mighty, powerful..." "Xenophobic, dying out, poisoned and before your suits, just as fragile as them. You're not a god and regardless of whether you win, in time, you won't be here..." said Orion rubbing his hand. "It is you who will perish!" Orion jump forward and tackled the alien, ramming into his gut before lifting him up and throwing him away. "I tire of you Karn, those of your kind you still exist, tire of you, you are a brat, a bully, a monster, you are everything you accused other races of being and yet you think you are in the right. They universe is better without you..." Karn got up and fired at Orion. The young Ultra did nothing to block, he simply raised his bracelet to his chest and then the sky, taking on his Berserker Mode. Light suddenly appeared, flying in from the sky, they circled Karn, erecting a field of energy between them. "What you traitors, stop, stop!" "No..." said the female's voice "We are tired of you, tired of the royals who robbed us of our freedoms, of the paranoia you forced on us. We want peace and the Ultra will give us what you never could, a home, a future, dignity...!" "I am, Karn, I am the most powerful...!" "That..." said Orion "does not give you the right to rule..." "Curse you...!" Fire covered Orion's body as he jumped back and then ran towards Karn. The light flew away, leaving Karn free to fire, but Orion suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him, free of flames. Karn seized up in pain, when Orion turned back around, lifted him into the air and threw him high into the sky where he exploded. Chapter 10 "Orion" Said the alien's voice from her transport sphere "We no longer have the right to be on this world, we need to leave, but first..." "I understand..." Orion put his fist to his Wiseman's Eye, gathering the light from it into a sphere. The female alien rushed down and absorbed the light. "Oh! This, this is...thank you Orion, thank you!" There was murmur from the other spheres, a estatic talk among them. Orion put his fists to his Heart Stone, putting them up in the air, they sparkled as particles where absorbed into his chest. Putting them back, all the light went into his color timer and shot out as a beam, becoming a portal. The lights took of, into the portal. On the other side, they came to a barren desert planet. "What is this...?" asked one of the Alien's "Orion's information, was not just about Loom technology, but also how to remodel a planet. This world is deep in the alliance but unwanted, here we can make a legal claim and not worry about Invaders. Here we can begin anew!" Back on Earth, Orion watched as the portal closed and turned back to the man that fired at him. He had been temporarily blinded by the light of the portal, but now that his sight was back he fired another rocket. Orion raised his hand and caught the missile in an energy field, where it exploded harmlessly. "Your rage, will not bring your son back..." said Orion "nor will it avenge him..." "We shall see..." "No, I saw, I was the one who struck down the evil that took him. So tell me, what are you trying to fight...?" "You, took him, you damn aliens!" He fired again. Orion didn't even bother to block the attack. He simply noted that the rocket had left sludge on his arm. "An acid, design for metal... I am not a machine, human..." "I don't care, you're an alien, you're here to take everything from us!" "Hardly..." "Then why are you here?!" "I am a policeman, I am here to protect everything you have..." "What...?" Orion took of as STAR soldiers stormed the room and arrested the man. Epilogue The man who attacked Orion sat in a car, a taxi. He had paid bail and was now on his way home. In the back he was quite, sulking almost. "That was kind of stupid..." said the driver. "What was...?" "Going up against a giant with only a rocket launcher..." "Yeah, well who asked you...?" he paused for a moment. "How do you know that...?" "For the same reason we are nowhere near your house..." the man looked around and the doors suddenly locked. "I represent a group that shares your belief, in the uselessness of STAR." "What do you want...?" "We, want what you want, to liberate our world from the fear of Invasion, from aliens, from Ultraman. We want what you want, for Ultraman to...meet his match." Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321